


My One In A Million

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartwarming, Hurt and comfort, I'll get back to you on that once I have an idea where tf I am going with this., Not sure yet at what point in the story, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: Billy, Jane decided, was love-letters and poetry and beauty.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

Eleven, Billy decided, was Sun and Water. She burned beneath his skin and chilled his veins with her touch, a feeling akin to euphoria. It tugged at his gut with a strong sense of fear. _Weird..._ He hated it. _Weird. Weird._ His insides have been hollowed out with anger for far too long. The girl stared at him in thought, focused. He remained unnerved. "What do you want?!" 

Eleven said nothing. So he continued. "You regret helping me don't you?" "........" "What a terrible, terrible mistake to help Billy." "........" "Don't worry, you'll disappear soon. I'll leave you from this void soon enough too." "........." Rage bubbled in his throat at the lack of response. He talked in a low, aggressive tone, hoping to scare her. "Say _something...?"_ Except It came out more desperate then he would have liked. As though he was actually troubled (he should know by now it's futile with her).

She walked forward, observing the outline of his body on the ground before kneeling beside him. He was hurting. She could tell. The girl grabbed his hand, aware of the boy's discomfort. He waned at the desire to pull away, only looking back at her, and noted the earthy brown hue of her eyes. _Warm._ "Why.Are. _You._ Here?" She raised his palm to her cheek as her answer. " _Warm."_

Blood rushes to his chest. In the darkness where monsters reside, he takes refuge in her arms as she embraces him. For a while, they indulge in each other's presence. She has to return to the other side eventually.


	2. In his nightmares, he dreams.

In his nightmares, he dreams of short, brown hair and tender smiles. Of soft skin and gentle caresses. Her voice is fragile when she speaks yet strong. Determined. She's seen his past and offers only love in return. He soaks her affection up like a sponge, easily weakened by her gaze. It is all-knowing and it is fearful. Infuriating even. To have someone strip him bare with no struggle. It is therefore a shocking revelation for him when he realizes how liberating it is to have someone that understands-down to the deepest part of his core that he's tried so hard to forget exists. _You want her. Need her. Call her to us._

Black tendrils crawl across his skin and enter through his nose and mouth. _No! No! Stop!_ An icy sensation tingles all over his body. _Stop!_ Images of straw hats and wet sandles muddy into a blur. Ocean waves crash with thunder. _I don't understand!_ There is nothing left but darkness. _I don't understand!_

_We all need her._

Closing his eyes, Billy makes a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -So I'm starting to get an idea of where I wanna go with this story. (I know this is a hella-short chapter. Bare with me) Wdyt?


	3. Chapter 3

In her dreams, he remains still and lifeless-devoid of any hope. The boy whistles a sweet tune as he stares at the endless abyss, never rising from the ground. She assumes there is no point. Not from his perspective. Eleven disagrees strongly, but stays put. Instead, she chooses to talk with him about different subjects. Sometimes he listens. Sometimes, she wonders if he died and she didn't notice. But then he'd hum in acknowledgement, as if letting her know he's still alive and she'd keep talking.

"Max misses you," she says. Chills sweep up her spine. Her body trembles. "Always talks about you." Tired fingers twitch in response. "Says that you were an ass." He laughs lightly. Her chest pounds faster, the cold instantly gone. "But if you tried, you _could_ be a good brother." "....." 

He raises an arm as if reaching for something, then speaks. "Did you know...if you _close_ your eyes...and _make_ a wish-"he hesitates for a moment,"-It can come true in the abyss?" A cigarette forms in between his middle and index finger. He lowers his hand to smoke. "For some reason, it never works when I _want_ to leave though." Grey puffs swirl in the air. "So I'll make it easy on _you_." Eleven panics and calls for his name. _"Billy."_

He always seemed to listen when she did. "This is real. _You're real!"_

In her dreams, she runs for him. "I wish you would disappear." She's never fast enough. "Goodbye _Eleven_." Her lungs gasp for oxygen while her forehead dampens with sweat. She grips the blanket tightly as fear washes over her, then relief. Then more fear. She's awake again and cries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There STILL hasn't really been any new Billy/Jane stories, c'mon people! Here's my attempt to finish what I started but it's been a while so I make no promises as I can't remember where I was going with this. For better or worse tho, we need more of this ship!

**Author's Note:**

> -Would you like me to continue?


End file.
